


[podfic of] lay your head on the riverbed, by kingsoftheimpossible

by lotts (LottieAnna)



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Curses, Drownjobs, Floodgasms, Friendship, Magical Realism, Monsters, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Suspension Of Disbelief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts
Summary: Author's summary:“My best friend is a monster,” Harry says, which isn’t the weirdest thing he’s ever said to Nick.





	[podfic of] lay your head on the riverbed, by kingsoftheimpossible

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [lay your head on the riverbed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952010) by [kingsoftheimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsoftheimpossible/pseuds/kingsoftheimpossible). 



> **Reader's disclaimer** IF YOU FOUND THIS THROUGH GOOGLING, KNOW ANYONE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY PERSONALLY, OR ARE MENTIONED YOURSELF: please, please click away. This is a work of fiction and nothing in this story is true. Any accurate information used in this story is publicly available information about public figures, the rest is made up, 100%

**[download link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zzhupq3kiqucdws/%5B1d%20and%20r1%20rpf%5D%20lay%20your%20head%20on%20the%20riverbed.mp3) (chapter 1)**

**file size:** 67.53 MB

 **file length:** 1:13:28

 

Thanks to kingsoftheimpossible for the podfic permissions, and for such a fun fic! I had a blast recording this. Also, this is officially the first thing I've ever posted that has absolutely NOTHING to do with hockey! All the water in this is real liquid water! I've been reading a lot of Tomlinshaw lately, despite having no history whatsoever with the One Direction fandom. Life comes at you fast. Anyway. here, enjoy this story about a radio host reluctantly waterproofing his entire life because he maybe accidentally falls in love with a river, as one does.

Reader's warning: mentions of/descriptions of drowning

This podfic is technically only the first chapter, which feels like a complete story in and of itself, but that means if you liked this 'verse as much as I did, there's MORE WORDS if you go over to kingsoftheimpossible's page, so I'd recommend you do that, and leave comments/kudos while you're there! I have plans to record the second chapter as well. 


End file.
